El Hernando CarriedoVargas Familia
by Alice Stein
Summary: No sum. cuz I fail at it. fail title. Spa-OOC Fem!-mano, I dont own APH but i do own the kids, cuz if I did own APH, Spain and Japan would be naked a lot more, Romano would be kinda slutty, and Italy would be jumping Germany more often. R&R por favor? :3
1. Opening

Alternate title- "Il Hernando Carriedo-Vargas Famiglia" both titles (main title is in spanish and the alternate title is in italian) mean "The Hernando Carriedo-Vargas Family"

this started out as a cute little idea I had and thus, was born! :D Enjoy~

btw the words Alice and Adriano are saying are from Spain and Romano's tomato songs. XD

* * *

><p>Life was quite interesting with the Hernando Carriedo-Vargas family. Not just because Antonio and Lucia, the man and his wife, had nineteen children with another on the way, either! The youngest daughter, Alice, was, to say the least, the most interesting of the Hernando Carriedo-Vargas clan. Heck, she was the most interesting one year old in all of Madrid! Everywhere Antonio went, Alice followed without a hesitance and with a big, sunshine-bright smile. Her twin brother, Adriano, was more attached to his mother and would never leave her side. Alice was an extrovert (and quite an optimistic one at that!), just like her father while her brother was more cold towards strangers and towards some of his twin's friends. Alice was five minutes older, but she acted like she was the oldest of all nineteen children. She got along with all of her siblings, while Adriano only got along with a select few. Alice and Adriano had a habit…<p>

"Rico tomate! Rico tomate! Muy rico, uh!"

"Buono tomato! Buono tomato! Buono, buono, ooh!"

They both spoke in two different languages. Alice spoke in her father's native Spanish, while Adriano spoke his mother's Italian with gusto. Never flip-flopping what language they use. Most of their children spoke a bit of both languages, but Alice never spoke Italian and Adriano never spoke Spanish. To speak with Alice, one would be forced to use Spanish and to speak with Adriano, one would be forced to use Italian. Antonio and Lucia never got that fact mixed up because if they did, the one year old twins would think they were getting scolded.


	2. LunchAnniversary

"Mami~! La hora del almuerzo!" Alice's older brother, and favorite older brother, Miguel exclaimed for Alice. "Lunchtime!"

"Si, si. Iniziero il pranzo ora, Miguel." their Italian mother replied. Alice tilted her head and clung to her brother's legs.

"She said she'll start lunch, hermanita!" Amador and Amato (The first pair of twins of the family) translated. Alice broke into a wide grin.

"Hasta hasta hasta hasta!" the infant giggled, reaching for the woman. Lucia smiled, her heart melting at sight of her sweet little daughter reaching up to her, and picked the child up.

"Quieres ayudar a Mami?" soft Spanish was whispered.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" came a giggled reply. Smiling, Lucia balanced the girl on her hip as she moved around the large kitchen, gathering ingredients in her nimble hands. Alice tried to grab a tomato but it was dropped and accidentally stepped on. As soon she saw the smushed remains of the precious, ruby colored fruit; Alice burst into an ear-splitting wail, bright grin replaced with a heart-wrenching pout. Such a whine echoed through the large house and concerned the Spaniard walking into the door. Antonio dropped everything with a loud *SMASH* that alerted the large family he was home and rushed to where he heard the howl.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Quién está llorando?" A panicked Spanish question passed his lips.

"Alice appena caduto un pomodoro sul pavimento, non c'è niente di sbagliato." A calm, Italian reply slipped fluidly by his beautiful wife's lips. The man chuckled, relieved, and went to pick up his dear little daughter.

"Shhh, no más lágrimas, cariño. Tenemos un montón de tomates! No hay necesidad de llorar por un poco de tomate!" whispered the sacred man to the girl. Alice looked to her dear father with wide, tear-filled emeralds. The same eyes that reminded everyone of the Spaniard. The man smiled reassuringly down to the sniffling infant and got her a new tomato. The tragic pout was replaced with a huge, joyful smile and a soft, tearful giggle. Music to the man's ears.

"She loves you so much, Tonio." soft whispers joining softer foot steps.

"She loves you too, sweetheart. You know that!" a soft snore. The married lovers had just finished putting Alice and Adriano to bed and were discussing the attachment the two had to them.

"They can't be so attached to us though. We can't join them at school." reasoned the Italian woman. Her Spanish lover sighed forlornly.

"I know, Lucia, I'm dreading those days."

"Antonio, every parent shrinks from the day their children will leave them and go to school. We can't help it." she soothed.

"But what will we do with Adriano? He refuses to speak Spanish and the teachers at school speak it. And it's not like we could send him to live with your sister and her husband! Alice, though she fights with him, loves her twin brother so much and it'd be tragic to rip them apart." Antonio quietly pointed out. His wife sighed, knowing the man was right, and resigned herself into slipping into his arms.

"Tesoro, ci troveremo una soluzione. In mattinata, però, è tempo di andare a letto." the woman whispered, getting swept off her feet and gracefully carried to their room. The peacefully sleeping couple were soon to be awakened by nineteen loud (only because the combined number of feet added up to 38 feet in all.) pairs of feet, scrambling, trying not to wake the couple up. The kids were up earlier than usual, which was weird since the house was quiet and devoid of any loud, childish shrieks until 11:30 on the dot. They knew what day it was, no not Thursday, it was their parents' anniversary. Their, ummm, third to be exact? Miguel, the oldest of the children, made breakfast for his younger siblings and had Amador and Amato feed Alice and Adriano while he made breakfast for their parents.

"If you all be good, I'll make some churros for lunch!" the eldest offered quietly to his siblings, who let out a small "Yay!" The couple tried and successfully slept on, unaware of the chaos in the kitchen.

"ALICE, MOVE!" shrieked Baila, the second oldest, as she tried to get a pan of blueberry muffin mix into the oven. The young girl whined pitifully as she clung to the older girl's leg. Antonia, the third eldest, had to pry her off their sister's leg. Adriano, unable to stay with his possibly insane siblings, went to watch TV with the sibling closest to him in age besides Alice, Sergio. He was about four years or so older than Adriano and delighted in spending time with him. After the muffins had finally got into the oven and baked, the coffee/tea was prepared to their parents' liking, the pictures drawn by the more younger children completed, and the breakfast thankfully not burnt; all nineteen Hernando Carriedo-Vargas kids marched their way to their unsuspecting parents' room.

* * *

><p>lets hope google translate doesnt fail me... in order as when it appears (but Miguel's first lines are first, just in the spanish section)<p>

Italian:

Yes, yes. I will start lunch in a minute, Miguel

Alice just dropped a tomato on the floor, there is nothing wrong.

Honey, we'll work something out. In the morning, though, it's time to go to bed.

Spanish:

(Miguel actually translates it but I'll repeat) Lunchtime!

Up up up up!

Want to help Mami?

Yes, yes!

What's wrong? Who is crying?

Shhh, no more tears, sweetie. We have plenty of tomatoes! No need to mourn for one little tomato!


End file.
